


Democide

by KathrynShadow



Series: Contracts [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Assassination, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: No one seemed to know what the extent and nature of Luxanna Crownguard’s powers were, so Katarina was both flattered and annoyed that she was the one ordered to take her out.--Tumblr RP your-character-killing-my-character prompt.





	Democide

No one seemed to know what the extent and nature of Luxanna Crownguard’s powers were, so Katarina was both flattered and annoyed that she was the one ordered to take her out.

Kat was careful. She tailed the mage for weeks, watching her, memorizing everything she could—her habits, her schedule; Lux was punctual, but every time Kat started to think of her as _predictable_ she would change something.

The Crownguard probably knew. Whether she hadn’t been whisked away to hide somewhere because Demacia was trying to lure the assassin out or because she hadn’t told anyone there _was_ an assassin was a damn good question, but not one that Katarina had the answer to... so she waited. Expecting death and not meeting it would drive anyone mad eventually. Kat just had to sit around long enough for the stress of being hunted to make Lux slip up. 

* * *

The mage didn’t sleep much. Perhaps she just assumed that Kat would make her move at night; reasonable enough, but for the fact that the only people awake at those hours were guards, and this wasn’t supposed to end in Katarina cutting a bloody trail through the entire city. But reasonable enough, in general.

But it meant she was tired, which was a point in Kat’s favor. Lux sat down on her couch about an hour past noon; fifteen minutes later, her head was lolled back against the cushion, eyes closed, muscles slack.

It could have still been a trick… but one that would only work if Kat wasn’t quick enough. She stood outside the window, waiting a few moments to see if her presence triggered any magical traps or alarms or anything of that kind, and then she blinked out of existence.

 _Shunpo_ wasn’t silent, and Lux jerked awake as soon as the air snapped behind her, but Katarina was already in motion.

A fistful of hair and a blade across the throat wasn’t good enough for a mage—Kat knew what they could do in the handful of seconds it took to lose consciousness, either to heal themselves or to attack her in return. It had been a while since she’d beheaded anyone, but it was one of those things that you just couldn’t really forget, it seemed.

Wordlessly, Katarina wiped her sword clean on the blanket over the back of the couch. By the time Lux’s last heartbeat stuttered red-purple from the stump of her neck, the assassin was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to my having-too-many-feelings partner aformerspellthief.tumblr.com


End file.
